I know: a Reylo love story
by editsullivan
Summary: A short an intimate Reylo story. After Kylo Ren brings Rey to Snoke's palace, and realizing her dire situation, she let her true feelings take over and in the privacy of her prison cell for the first time they explore each other in a very intimate way. Rated M for mature!


**I know**

A Reylo love story

" Why are you here?"

Rey's accusing voice drifted through the huge chamber that was her momentarily prison cell. The huge fifteen feet high walls were holding up a flat dark ceiling, where for some reason someone had painted bright little shining stars and constellations to make it look like you were looking at the star splattered nighttime sky.

There were no visible windows on the tall dark walls and only one big double door, where at the moment Kylo Ren was standing, and as he quietly closed the door, something inside of Rey was telling her that she needed to be ready, but as he turned around right away she saw that mischievous glint in his dark eyes and as he stepped closer, she could tell he was more nervous than she was.

As he approached her, Rey's heart was beating so fast that she thought it would burst through her chest at any moment. Stopping just an arms length away from her, she looked up into his face and in his eyes, she only saw the pure love and desire she had seen many times before, and quickly avoiding his gaze, she looked down towards the floor staring at her dark brown worn leather boots, then she felt his gloved hand lifting up her chin and in a low voice he spoke up.

" I'm here because of you."

With defiance in her eyes she replied, but her quivering voice gave her feelings away for him to sense.

" What do you want?"

With a small smile he pulled her face up just a little closer then said.

" It's not what I want, it's what he wants?

" Then why not sending one of his guards to get me? Why did he send you?"

Taking a deep breath he let go of her chin then stepping closer, for some reason she felt that this closeness was actually really comforting and even though she tried so hard to deny her undeniable attraction towards him, she was just not able to do that and while her eyes were focusing on his wide chest that was now breathing shallow, and fast, she felt his strong arms embracing her trembling body, then pulling her close, she placed her head on his chest where she inhaled his enticing fragrance and listened to his quickened heartbeats, while a long and deep shaky breath left her mouth.

" He doesn't know I'm here." Kylo spoke up as his arms we're holding her small but strong body tighter, then gently rubbing her back he kissed into her soft dark hair, and he said in a hushed tone.

" He wants you and he wants me as well. He believes that we're both are the same and this time he wants to make sure his plan would work out in a very efficient way." Then he added as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

" I'm afraid he won't stop until you're give in and this I cannot let happen."

" I won't give him that satisfaction." Rey murmured into his chest, while her arms enfolded his waist.

" I have to kill him." Kylo said as his eyes were searching the dark corners of the room, then lifting up her head she looked into his worried eyes and said with barely a whisper.

" No Ben…. we have to kill him."

" No Rey, please, I do not want anything happen to you, do you understand?" Then he added while his lips were only inches of hers. " You mean so much to me. Let me do this for us, let me do this for me."

As his lips were now slowly closing on hers, Rey felt her heart rate was quickening again. The soft texture of Kylo's lips were what Rey sought after their very first kiss, which happened in the back of his ship, while he was bringing her here, and now feeling the same desire for him again, she had to force herself not to get carry away, while his tongue found hers and as he deepened their kiss, she could feel the tiny vibrations in the air between them and this sensation was wonderful.

" Oh Rey." Kylo's warm breath tickled her soft skin as his mouth left hers, then looking into her eyes he said with a smile.

" I wish we had more time."

Smiling back at him she replied while her eyes were searching his.

" We have plenty of time right now."

A surprised expression appeared on his face, then in an instant his eyes lit up with glee and taking another deep breath he said.

" Is that what you want?"

Nodding her head, she was thinking about tomorrow's event, which she might not survive and before she dies, she wanted to know how does it feel to make love to a man whom she loved so much, to the man who showed her so much attention and great care, and loved her endlessly that without question he was going to sacrifice himself just to save hers and her friends lives. Yes, she wanted this man who was a part of her in so many ways.

Gently caressing his face, she ran her finger over his scar, the scar she gave him a long time ago, the great reminder of their close connections even though it was not her true intention to mark up his body, in the end he ended up cherishing this painful reminder of their first encounter.

Cupping his handsome face between her hands, she slowly placed a soft kiss on the scar, then turning his face, her lips found his again, and with a demanding kiss, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and as his tongue started to play with hers, she felt that great an amazing desire for him again and quickly running her hands through his soft dark curls, she pulled his body closer, then suddenly breaking their kiss, she lowered herself to the cold hard floor, while his eyes never left hers.

Quickly removing his gloves, he put his cape on the floor beside her, then lifting her up he gently placed her trembling body on top, then with shaking hands, he pulled her top over her head exposing her beautiful naked sun kissed skin, with her light brown nipples, that were now completely erect from the coolness of the room. Pulling off his top and discarding it to the floor, he kneeled down in front of her while his eyes were roaming over her perfectly shaped breasts that were now moving up and down as her breathing become deeper and more shallower.

Instantly Rey's face flushed, but not from embarrassment, more like from the excitement she was feeling at the moment. Seeing him without his shirt, her eyes roamed over his chiseled strong upper body, where many tiny thin faded scars were covering one of his muscular shoulders and some parts of his left forearm, and of course his left side, where Chewie blasted him with his bowcaster. His faded but much larger scar was peeking out from the waistline of his black pants, where she could now clearly see his great excitement was pressing into the soft fabric almost trying to escape the close confinements of his trousers.

Leaning forward, he placed his hand on her skin, feeling the softness and firmness of her perfectly shaped breast, then gently rubbing her hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger, Rey felt another wave of great pleasure coursing through her body, while her fingers were exploring his scars on his goose bumped covered pale skin.

Standing up she took off her boots then pulling down her pants, she stood in front of the kneeling Kylo in all her natural beauty.

As his eyes were roaming over her beautiful nakedness, he couldn't believe that she was here with him and she was about to give her treasured innocence to him, and that thought made him shiver with anticipation as he placed his hands on her hips, then leaning forward he kissed into her dark curly mound that was the most enticing thing for him on her perfectly shaped body.

His hands felt cold as he touched her hips, but when his warm breath reached the juncture of her thighs, the feeling he gave her was extremely good and as his mouth latched onto her sweet spot, the sensation she felt was overwhelmingly good and while his mouth and tongue was busy keeping her aroused, a loud moan escaped her mouth as she held onto his dark hair. Oh, Maker this is just wonderful, she thought while the astonishing sensation started to envelop her shaking body now. Then a small giggle left her mouth and looking up he said with a smile.

" What did I do?"

Looking down on his face, she said.

" It tickles."

" This was not my intention, but honestly I'm not really sure if I'm doing this right." Kylo said while a nervous smile appeared on his face.

" Oh.. no, you're doing just fine." Rey replied, wishing he would stop talking and get back to what he was doing earlier, then he heard her voice in his head.

" _Just keep doing what you did with your tongue, I very much liked that."_

Resuming his advances on her, he felt the amazing excitement this kind of act was giving him, but after a while it was just too much to take and with trembling hands he pulled her body down, while he unfastened his pants then taking it off he threw it down the floor, while she laid flat on her back in front of him. To see her like that was just truly amazing and as he leaned over her trembling body she heard his voice in her head.

" _I don't want to hurt you._ "

While her wide eyes were looking into his she replied with a smile.

" Just let me guide your hand and I'll show you what I like."

Leaning on his elbows, while his body was hovering over hers, she grabbed his left hand and placed it between her legs, then gently guiding his large hand over her sensitive folds, he felt her body trembled every time he moved his hand and taking liberties he inserted one of his fingers inside of her soft warm place feeling the tightness of her muscles and as he moved his finger in and out, a loud and pleasurable moan escaped her mouth, and to watch her squirm beneath his body like this was just a wonderful picture to behold, then he heard her again.

" _Oh, please, don't you dare to stop."_

Smiling to himself, he quickened up his pace feeling each of her muscles slightly contracting while her pleasurable moans were getting louder.

Sensing her release was getting closer; she wanted to feel him inside of her, before she would reach her climax.

" _Please Ben, take me now."_

Lifting both of her legs up to his chest, he placed himself just at the entrance of her sex and while his extreme desire was getting unbearable now, he wanted to take his time and make sure she wouldn't feel any pain as his length slowly and carefully started to enter her. While watching her face he pushed just a little harder to accommodate his size to her, and as she looked into his worried eyes, he heard her voice again.

" _Please."_

Pressing his lips onto hers, with one great thrust, he completely entered her feeling the tightness of her body and as her warmth enveloped him, he almost lost himself from the extreme sensation he felt at that moment.

" _Oh, Rey."_

Kylo's hushed voice was heard in her head, then slowly and rhythmically he started to move his hips, while his lips were still on hers.

The sensation that he gave her was a perfect mixture of sweet pain and torturous pleasure. Holding onto his wide shoulders, she pulled him closer every time his strong body collided with hers, then breaking their kiss, she wanted to look into his eyes to see his satisfied expression, while their bodies were connected in a very intimate way.

The slowly pleasurable build up that she felt now in her abdomen was giving Rey the greatest sensation she ever had in her life. Keeping up his pace, Kylo knew he won't be able to hold on for too long and pulling her legs up just a little higher, his thrusts became deeper and stronger while his eyes never left her elated face, then when he was about to reach his climax, seeing the amazing ecstasy on her beautiful face and feeling her body shuttering with an astonishing pleasure that rocked his body with small trembles from within, an amazing orgasm swept Kylo completely away.

While his whole body trembled with satisfaction, his lips found hers again and completely lowering himself onto her, she cradled his waist with her lean thighs, enjoying the deep connection of their entangled bodies. As his breathing started to slow down a bit, breaking their kiss he looked into her satisfied expression, then smiling at her she heard his voice again inside her head.

" _I love you Rey."_

With gleaming eyes and a huge smile on her face she said with a mischievous tone.

" I know."

Pulling up one of his dark eyebrows, Kylo let out a small chuckle, then lying down next to her, he pulled her close and as his strong arms were enfolding her still trembling body, his eyes landed on the ceiling where millions of tiny painted stars were looking down on their entangled and satisfied bodies.

Turning her face to his, she followed his gaze towards the ceiling and with a smile; she felt that this day was the most wonderful day of her life. Making love under the stars were always one of her secret wishes and even though this picture in front of her eyes was just an artificial replica of the dark night sky, she was happy nevertheless.

The end

 **I wanted to explore my Reylo heart with this short and efficient story. Thank you for reading :D I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Reviews are welcome :D**


End file.
